Examples of work vehicles that includes an engine hood with a headlight and a work light is disclosed in [1] and [2] below.
[1] A tractor comprising: a headlight provided at an upper front position of an engine hood; and a work light provided at a front lateral side position of a lower end portion of the engine hood (see Patent Literature 1).
[2] A tractor comprising: a headlight provided at an upper front position of an engine hood; and a work light fitted into an opening that is formed at a position lower than the headlight and higher than a side grill that extends continuous with a lateral side portion of a front grill of a ventilation grill (see Patent Literature 2).
Another example of such work vehicles is disclosed in [3] below.
A tractor comprising a wheel support casing that is coupled to a front axle casing so as to be steerable, using a kingpin that is provided on an extended end portion of the front axle casing, in which wheel support casing is configured to be steerable by coupling a tie rod that is provided forward of the front axle casing (see Patent Literature 3).